Freedom
by DropWing
Summary: He has been in the facility for over three years. And now, now the government is finished with him. But there is no such thing as true freedom.


Freedom

A/N: Hallo! It is I, DropWing, and here I present to you my first oneshot fic posted here! (thanks to Dreams2Paper11's birthday I've gotten off mah lazy butt and written something.) This is based kinda-sorta-ish off of her fic Haunted Memories. Read it. It is amazing. No, seriously, read it before I shoot you or something.

I'M SO SORRY, DREAMS, FOR BEIN' SO LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Enjoi. (if you can D:)

Finally.

Finally, he could be free.

Finally, after three years of imprisonment and torture, he was going to be let out. Finally, after three years of darkness, he was going to see light. Finally, oh god, FINALLY, he would no longer be clutched in the tight, painful grasp of _them_.. Finally, they would let him go.

They had told him that they were finished with the experiments. At first, he couldn't believe it, thought it was another part of his training. Try and get him off guard and attack, test him. But no, here they were leading him past the white doors endlessly filling up the long white hall, the bright white lights glaring into his pale white face to the very last door, the one he recognized to be the one he called the Needle Room.

He had been dragged through this hall more times than he could count, oftentimes screaming in terror for what was to come until he had been beaten down to become unresponsive. But now, he could feel a bit of something he hadn't felt in three years. It was so strange, so foreign, so unfamiliar that he felt nausea course through him, but he vaguely remembered that this feeling was supposed to be good. What was it? Joy? He couldn't be certain.

But he simply knew that he would see this place no longer. As they led him to the Needle Room and crossed the threshold, they explained (which shocked him even more, they never explained, just told) to him that although they were finished with him and needed him no longer, they still needed to give him shots. That was the law.

They directed him to sit down on the shining steel table. They hot white lights glared at his face, and he wondered why everything here was so colorless. He only saw shades here, and the only colors he had seen was the green and red of his blood. As he was pondering such things, he realized that he hadn't pondered in a long while either.

He was beginning to feel impatient as one of the men prepared a syringe, and was awed at this other rare feeling. He never felt eager. Who would be eager for the experiments, the dissections, the endless training? But now he did, because that would be over. Never again. He wondered what it would be like to be outside. What did the air feel like? The sun?

The man in white turned, holding the gleaming needle high. He remembered how he used to flinch away from needles. He still feared them, of course, but he had been taught how not to show fear. As he felt the sharp point plunge into his skin, his body devouring the contents of the syringe, he thought of another thing he hadn't seen in so long, memories blurred by training. He vaguely remembered labeling them as Family. He no longer knew the meaning of the word, just the people that made up that meaning.

A boy wearing a strange red thing on his head. A...hat? Beret. In his hand he held a small grey thing. P...PD...A? Letters...hm. The boy was laughing.

A pretty female with long red hair, he remembered her as being intelligent. She was very close to him, he thought.

Two others. A man and woman. They wore strange colorful suits one blue and the other orange, but he didn't quite find that he felt as close feelings towards as the others. A shame. They seemed interesting.

Another man. He didn't like that man. He spoke in a sly, cultured voice. He had two different appearances. One with silver hair and a silk black suit. The other was terrifying, with blue skin and fangs, black hair.

A girl with dark hair, one that he thought he felt certain feelings toward. They were warm and happy and filled him with strange golden light. He remembered her name. Sam.

The warm feelings of eagerness and love and happiness pulled at muscles rarely used, shaped them into a smile. He was beginning to feel numb, and he assumed it was from the shot. He looked up at the stone-faced three men before him, dressed in white. He figured that the outside was very colourful. No matter how bright this room could get, it was nowhere near as light and beautiful as colors. Now he would finally see them.

With that last thought, Danny slumped over, unseeing eyes boring into the tiled white floor. Lifeless.

Free.

Finally.

Heh. I bet you didn't see that coming. You probably thought it was boring at first, until that little twist came up and changed everything.

Hope managed to enjoy... Or least read through the whole thing. :I

Hope you liked it, Dreams! 3

Oh, and see that little button below, labeled "review"? Ya, click on it. I dare you.


End file.
